moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ailos Lightsworn
Church of the Holy Light |Row 9 title =Alignment : | Row 9 info=Chaotic Good |caption =Art done by dhaiele |imagewidth = 300|Row 6 title =Nicknames/Titles : |Row 6 info =Bishop of Quel'thalas Count of Raven's Reach Duke Emeritus of Quel'venoraal Chancellor and Ambassador of the Convocation of Silvermoon (Reformed) Rear Admiral of the Grand Alliance Navy The Benevolent The Golden Surgeon |Row 11 title= |Row 11 info= |Row 10 title = Signature :|Row 10 info = }} Biography Early Life In the early years of the man's life, he found himself bound to his family estate. The Lightsworn family was a prestigious one, known for producing, unironically, some of the best light-wielders in the Kingdom. Living primarily in Suel'thuash the capital of his homeland of Quel'venoraal. When Ailos was of proper age, he was instructed first in prayer, then in the sword. Taking to the Light well, and in some ways better than his father, Ailos was seen as a prodigy. The Light truly blessed the young boy and took it as one of its champions. At the very young age of twenty five, Ailos was ordained as a Priest of Quel'venoraal. From there, he would slowly prove himself and move up in the ranks to attempt to find himself at a better station. Adulthood Growing tired of the strict use of only the Light, Ailos sought out more. Always thinking of how to better himself and his family. Families of note, were ones bound to the arcane arts in their society. This was commonly known, so it would come as no surprise when Ailos petitioned for an apprenticeship under a family friend known as Magister Taeron Dawnheart. After being accepted into his service, Ailos would study for a few hundred years to become a master of portal magic and a leading mind in weight manipulation magics. It was in Silvermoon during his duties under the magister that Ailos would meet a particular woman. Laiyana Sunvale was an aspiring mage in the city as well and came upon Ailos in the midst of study. Ultimately the two would hit it off and years down the road, Ailos would marry her and take her as his first wife. Throughout their marriage leading up to the First War, she would birth three sons and three daughters for the Duke-in-Waiting. Raising them to be proper and pure in their ways, to best serve the Light. The First War Though not being involved in the First Great War militarily speaking, Ailos was sent on mission to the Kingdom of Lordaeron, along with his father, two sons and one of his daughters. They would go on to assist any refugees who might need it upon their arrival to Lordaeron from the Kingdom of Azeroth. Finding themselves to a small abbey in the northern regions of Lordaeron, so they could travel to Quel'thalas easily if need arose. Ailos and his brood healed and guided many refugees into their new lives in Lordaeron for a short time. Once they were self sufficient and no longer needed their help, the Elves left to return back home. Upon returning home Ailos was ecstatic to see his beloved wife. Only to find her in bed holding a newborn in her arms, feeding it in the first light of the morning. This would be his fourth, and final daughter with Laiyana. The Second War With the formation of the Silver Hand in Lordaeron, Ailos and his father set out on their mission to join up under Lord Uther, the Lightbringer. Ailos' father would be knighted after some preliminary tests, and so would Ailos. Though, Ailos was immediately knighted based on his past services to the Kingdom of Lordaeron. Following word of the assault on their homelands by the Horde, Ailos was sent back to Quel'venoraal to rally their forces and defend their home. Thankfully, only a small force made its way to the Duchy and were easily squashed under the command of the Lordling who'd been sent to its defense. The men who followed Ailos depicted him as a true embodiment of the Light that burned away their foes with the power of Belore himself. With the driving back of the Horde forces, Ailos was among the Elves that would go to aid Lordaeron in vengeance for the transgressions of the savages who burned their homeland. He accompanied the forces of the Alliance under the command of Ranger General Sylvanas Windrunner, and ultimately fought tooth and nail to see the war to its end. When the war came to a close, Ailos traveled back home to his awaiting family. The Third War Even with the location of Quel'venoraal being in a remote sector of Quel'thalas, it to would come under the invasion of the dreaded Scourge. In the initial attacks the father to Ailos, Thalo'meir Lightsworn, would be found dead outside the walls of his keep. A stab would through his heart and mouth agape. Most would chalk it up to a Scourge infiltrator or collaborator. However, some would even whisper that the foul play was carried out by someone out for their own gain. Taking up his father's title and command of their army, Ailos fought back with everything they could muster. His home was known for its faith to the Light, but also for some of the most disciplined soldiers. Their armies fought with tactics not often practiced in order to keep down casualties since the Troll Wars. But, even for all their tactics and discipline Ailos' forces were barely able to hold onto their home. The population of the Duchy nearly all moved to the front in defense of their home, and causing their casualty rate to number at or around eighty nine percent. Of those lost were Ailos' youngest brother and one of his sisters, his beloved wife Laiyana, and all of his children save his infant daughter. He changed after the assault, leaving his only remaining brother in command and in charge of the Duchy until a time he could ensure his daughter's survival. Rebirth of the Sunwell Like most Quel'dorei following the loss of their home and of the Sunwell, Ailos went through extreme withdrawals of mana. Barely able to sustain himself on the pockets of Arcane he found and trying to maintain his connection to the Light to help him just survive. Unfortunately, he was unable to keep himself and his final remaining daughter alive. Having died during the night after her father passed out from extreme exhaustion. When asked what happened to his daughter, Ailos simply stated that Orcs attacked and he was unable to protect himself and her at once. With the Sunwell being reignited, Ailos ventured back at the grace of Lor'themar Theron when he allowed the Quel'dorei to make pilgrimage for their life sustaining energy. Upon returning home, he found that his brother had used their Duchy's location to break away from the Kingdom of Quel'thalas politically. Seeing as neither side was in any shape to fight, small agreements were made to ensure peace between them. Preserving his home from the foul taint of Fel. Ailos was extremely cold to everyone after his return, commanding his remaining people to rebuild and opening his borders to those within the Alliance to help repopulate his Duchy. Eventually building up enough of a citizenship to be recognized and allowed entry into the Grand Alliance as a Sovereign Duchy. The Crusade In the North and Life in the Crusade With the Silver Hand and Argent Dawn forming into the Argent Crusade, Ailos immediately swore his blade and a small detachment of his men. Taking a company of around two hundred with him to assist in the Crusade as a Commander within it. Being part of the second wave of forces, he and his company cut a path through the eastern side of Northrend with the rest of the Crusade. Though, with his display of sheer power of the Light, he would be approached in private by a small group of masked priests. These priests made themselves known to him as members of an Inquisition within the Argent Crusade and offered him membership as well as furthering his training in the Light. With nothing much left to live for, and no reason to refuse, the man leaped at the offer and clung to his new duties. Going on to lead his own sector of the Inquisition by the end of the war that he named "The Alabaster Inquisition". He would remain in the Crusade until the events following the Broken Shore, deciding it best to return home and take up his mantle once again. The Duke was home, and with new purpose with fighting the Burning Legion. Currently Ailos now finds himself in the company of the Remnant of Lordaeron as the leader of its Holy Brotherhood of Lordaeron. As well as he has since stepped down fulling from ruling Quel'venoraal and taken up a title in the Kingdom of Stormwind as a Count ruling Raven's Reach alongside his wife Eirianwen Lightsworn. Relationships Eirianwen mab Rhain His beloved wife he has recently married after their admission of adoration for one another blossomed into something so much more. They rule their County of Raven's Reach side by side and the Holy Brotherhood of Lordaeron in much the same way. She also now carries his child and he has become ever more protective of her, seemingly not himself whenever she is even in the most remote of dangers. Owaeran Umbardacil One of Ailos' closest friends, Owa is a man of integrity and of the Light. Though a former Scarlet Crusader, Ailos and the man easily became friends after bonding over a shared view regarding one of Owa's trials. Now they both serve within the Holy Brotherhood and often go on "Thrilling hunts" to Argus together. Physical Description Armor Weapons Titles wip Trivia wipCategory:Characters Category:High Elf Category:Paladins Category:Argent Crusade Category:Grand Alliance Category:Priests Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Convocation of Silvermoon